


You have a plan?

by 17teesupfortobin



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17teesupfortobin/pseuds/17teesupfortobin





	You have a plan?

April 4 2019  
@christenpress: Psalm 32:7-8 You are my hiding place; you will protect me from trouble and surround me with songs of deliverance.  
My light, my warmth, my heart. Thank you for being every bright light I’ve needed you to be in this dark place. Never in my life had I felt such a loss, but with you wrapped around me, I have also never felt so much strength.  
You’ve been gracious enough to share your faith with me in ways that let me into your heart and soul, and although we believe in different things that will never hinder the power of the words that you share with me. I welcome your faith and the words of the god you pray to with an open heart. I have never felt so close to you as I do in this time, and I am eternally grateful for the person that you have been, are, and will continue to be in my life. Tobin Powell Heath, you are my heart, my love, my person, and my best friend. You are my saving grace in a way that only we will ever understand. You continue to be my light at the end of the tunnel in all aspects of life, you ground me, you care for me, you free me from my demons, and most of all you love me more deeply each day. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for the strength you’ve given me, the strength that only we can see, that a picture could never capture, although if there was one photo that could express those feelings, it would be this one; I love you.  
23 SECONDS AGO

“Aye congrats Tobs, cats officially out of the bag huh?” Lindsey joked, giving Tobin a playful shove on their way out of the locker room.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Christen’s Instagram post? You didn’t know she was posting this?” Lindsey turned her phone towards Tobin and showed her the photo and lengthy caption that accompanied it.”  
Tobin was at a loss for words, she and Christen had talked recently about them being more open about their relationship, but she never expected this from her girlfriend.  
“I- I have to go call Chris, I’ll catch you later Linds.” Tobin rushed to her car with Christen’s number already dialed into her phone. 

“Tobs?” Tobin was met with an all too familiar voice, the voice that had been wrapped around her heart for nearly 4 years.  
“I saw your post babe, you made me tear up at work I had to run away from Linds before she saw.” Tobin let out a heartfelt chuckle.  
Christen breathed out a sigh of relief, “So you’re not mad?” She asked nervously.  
“Not even a little bit, you caught me by surprise that’s for sure, but Chris your words were beautiful, I loved everything you said and if I’m being honest I felt more relief than anything when I saw it, it was almost like a weight being let off my shoulders at the thought of people knowing for real.”  
“I felt the same way when I posted it, I debated turning off the comments but I decided if I was going to stop caring about people knowing a little bit of our personal life that it would be counterintuitive for the supportive people not to be able to share their feelings as well. There will always be people that don’t like it, but they aren’t the ones who matter, not anymore.”  
“Chris I.. I love you. I don’t think I can even express how much that post meant to me, you know that I’ve always been fully on board with keeping our personal life private and I’ve never had a problem with it, but lately I really have felt like it’s been holding me back in ways, we’re getting older and I want to marry you and I want to be able to post photo’s of my beautiful wife and family when I’m graced with those things and I really do believe that now, going into the world cup was the perfect time.” Tobin fought back tears, as images of marrying Christen and sharing that with the world flooded her mind.  
“Tobin… I can’t wait to be your wife. How much longer do I have to wait?” Christen teased.  
Although Tobin knew her girlfriend was joking, as they have had many recent conversations about this topic, she responded seriously. “Christen Annemarie Press, I have been thinking about marrying you since the day we met, so I promise you, what I have planned will be worth the wait.”  
“Planned?? What do you mean planned, you have a plan? You don’t make plans.” Christen’s mind started spinning a million miles a minute, was it going to happen soon?  
“Oh you best believe I have a plan, I have waited 4 years for nothing Press.” 

_________________________________  
July 7 2019

@tobinheath: 1 Corinthians 13:13: “And now these three remain: faith, hope, and love. But the greatest of these is love.” Christen Annemarie Press you are my faith, my hope, and my love. You are the one who gives me strength and the one who keeps me calm. Four years ago when we won the world cup, I told you I couldn’t wait for 2019, that I couldn’t wait to be here again with you on this stage. I told you that because on that night I knew, I knew that night when I asked you to be mine that this would last a lifetime. I knew that four years from July 2015, on the biggest stage in the world that I would ask you again to be mine. This time forever. I knew that win or lose, that after our last game I would drop to one knee and ask for your hand. I knew when I looked into your eyes as we lifted the trophy in 2015 that regardless of the outcome in 2019 that I would be leaving France with something to celebrate. I was so confident in this that I told my sister that night, I told her that you said yes to being my girlfriend and I told her that in exactly four years in France I would ask you to marry me. She of course, told me I was insane, although to be fair she hadn’t met you yet. A few months later when you met Perry, she pulled me aside and apologized for telling me I was crazy that night, she said “Tobin, I don’t know how you got this woman to be your girlfriend, but if you don’t ask her to marry you at the next world cup I’ll drop to one knee and do it for you.” You see I have always known, from the moment we met that you would be mine, that you love me so deeply and freely and that you would hold my heart forever. Christen, you are the love of my life, you keep me sane, you keep me accountable, you keep me whole. I have thanked God every single night since the moment we met for gracing me with such an incredible human being. Thank you for sharing yourself with me, for being everything that you are, for showing me what true love is, and for loving me unapologetically every day. I can’t wait to make you my wife.  
(Thank you for saying yes and not making me look like a fool on national television)  
17 SECONDS AGO


End file.
